Until this time, various apparatus for distributing coins have been developed. An example is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Application 6-123019 filed by this Applicant. (Japanese Patent Application 6-123019 is opened as unexamined Japanese Patent Disclosure 7-306965, and is issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,536.) This distribution apparatus is provided with means (83, etc.) to receive various coins loosely and to send out the coins one by one as shown in FIG. 10.
The apparatus is provided with a coin guide path (111c) where a plurality of openings (111f-111k) are formed along the periphery. In addition, a symbol 111 is a gauge means for coin selection having a coin guide path.
Furthermore, the apparatus is provided with conveying means (130, etc.) for moving the coin along the above-mentioned coin guide path.